Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE?
"What is LOVE?" redirects here. For the song "What is LOVE" by Goto Maki, see Ai Kotoba (VOICE). |producer = Tsunku |Last = Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke / Ai no Gundan 54th Single (2013) |Next = Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe / Password is 0 56th Single (2014) |Cover2 = }} Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai / What is LOVE? (笑顔の君は太陽さ / 君の代わりは居やしない / What is LOVE?; You with a Smile Are My Sun / No One Can Take Your Place / What is LOVE?), official English title being You bright smile is like the sunshine / No One Can Replace You / What is LOVE?, is Morning Musume '14's 55th single and their first single with their new name."Hello! Project Station #45". Morning Musume。 Daisuki. 2013-12-20. It was released on January 29, 2014 in 6 editions: 2 regular and 4 limited editions."モーニング娘。に関してのお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2013-12-06. The first press for both regular editions includes a trading cards of 11 kinds depending on the jackets (22 in total). The first press for all editions came with a 2-month calendar poster of 6 kinds."モーニング娘。'14　55th sg「笑顔の君は太陽さ／君の代わりは居やしない／What is LOVE？」購入者特典のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2013-12-26. "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" was the official cheer song for the 2014 Winter Olympics Japanese Team, while "What is LOVE?" was the ending theme for the NHK World show J-Melo from October through December 2013. The single debuted at #1 in the weekly Oricon charts, making it the first time in Morning Musume history that the group has ranked #1 in the weekly charts for 4 consecutive singles. The single sold 160,265 copies. The Event V for Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa and Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai was sold at their release event on March 1 and March 9. Tracklist CD #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #What is LOVE? #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #What is LOVE? Limited Edition A DVD #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Music Video) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Close-up Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Music Video) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #What is LOVE? (Music Video) #What is LOVE? (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition D DVD #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Dance Lecture Video) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Dance Shot Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa / Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Making Of & Offshot Video) Event V "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa" #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Sayahi Riho Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) Event V "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Sayahi Riho Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Oda Sakura Solo Ver.) Featured Members *6th Gen: Michishige Sayumi *9th Gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho, Suzuki Kanon *10th Gen: Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka *11th Gen: Oda Sakura Concert Performances #Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa #*Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ #*Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~DE-HA MiX~ #*Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ #*Naruchika Morning Musume '14 #Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai #*Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ #*Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ #*Naruchika Morning Musume '14 #What is LOVE? #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2013 Aki ~CHANCE!~ #*Naruchika 2013 Fuyu Morning Musume #*Hello! Project COUNTDOWN PARTY 2013 ~GOOD BYE & HELLO!~ #*Hello! Project 2014 WINTER ~GOiSU MODE~ #*Hello! Project Hina Fest 2014 ~Full Course~ #*Morning Musume '14 Concert Tour Haru ~Evolution~ #*Naruchika Morning Musume '14 Single Information For more informations please visit Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa, Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai, and What is LOVE?. *All lyrics and composition: Tsunku *All arrangement: Okubo Kaoru Promotion Television Appearance= *2013.11.03 J-MELO (performing "What is LOVE?") *2014.01.13 HEY HEY HEY SP (performing "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai") *2014.01.17 Music Dragon (performing "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa") *2014.01.23 Music Japan (performing "What is LOVE?") *2014.01.23 The Girls Live (performing "Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa") *2014.01.30 The Girls Live (performing "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" and "What is LOVE?") *2014.01.31 Music Station (performing "What is LOVE?") *2014.02.03 Sound Room (performing "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai") *2014.02.11 Sukkiri (performing "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai") |-|Release Events= *January 12, 2014: Hiroshima - Michishige Sayumi, Sayashi Riho, Iikubo Haruna, Oda Sakura"道重さゆみ・鞘師里保・飯窪春菜・小田さくら（モーニング娘。'14）握手会（1/12 広島・上野学園ホール）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01-09 *January 13, 2014: **Aichi - Ikuta Erina (Inazawa)"生田衣梨奈（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 リーフウォーク稲沢）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01., Ishida Ayumi (Ichinomiya)"石田亜佑美（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 テラスウォーク一宮店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Chiba - Iikubo Haruna (Chiba)"飯窪春菜（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 イトーヨーカドー幕張店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01., Kudo Haruka (Kashiwa)"工藤遥（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 新星堂カルチェ５柏店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Fukuoka - Suzuki Kanon"鈴木香音（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 リバーウォーク北九州）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Fukushima - Sato Masaki"佐藤優樹（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 エスパル福島）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Hiroshima - Sayashi Riho"鞘師里保（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 タワーレコード広島店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Hyogo - Fukumura Mizuki"譜久村聖（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 タワーレコード神戸店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Ibaraki - Sato Masaki"佐藤優樹（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 新星堂水戸店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01 **Kumamoto - Suzuki Kanon"鈴木香音（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 ゆめタウン八代）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Kyoto - Ikuta Erina"生田衣梨奈（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 タワーレコード京都店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Miyagi - Kudo Haruka"工藤遥（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 新星堂カルチェ５仙台店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Niigata - Michishige Sayumi"道重さゆみ（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 イオンモール新潟南）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01 **Osaka - Sayashi Riho (Abeno Ward)"鞘師里保（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 タワーレコードあべのHoop店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01., Oda Sakura (Tsurumi Ward)"小田さくら（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 イオンモール鶴見緑地）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Saitama - Ishida Ayumi"石田亜佑美（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 ニットーモール）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Shizuoka - Oda Sakura"小田さくら（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 イオンモール浜松志都呂）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Tochigi - Iikubo Haruna"飯窪春菜（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 ララスクエア宇都宮）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Tokyo - Michishige Sayumi"道重さゆみ（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 新星堂サンシャインシティアルパ店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. **Yamaguchi - Fukumura Mizuki"譜久村聖（モーニング娘。'14）握手会イベント（1/13 ゆめタウン宇部店）のお知らせ" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. 2014-01. Trivia *This is Morning Musume's first and only triple A-side single. *Tsunku wrote "What is LOVE?" to commemorate J-Melo's 400th episode. *Various billboards were put up to promote "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai". *"What is LOVE?" is the first Morning Musume music video entirely made of concert footage. *On the January 5, 2014 episode of J-Melo, Sayashi Riho and Ishida Ayumi asked for viewers to send in videos of them dancing to "What is LOVE?". *During the performance of "Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai" on "Hey Hey Hey Special" they made a different ending pose than in the MV. (Michishige, Fukumura, Sayashi, Iikubo and Ishida formed the 5 olympic rings with their arms at the performance). *This single was certified Gold by the RIAJ. *This is their first Major single to not have any B-sides. *"What is LOVE?" is Sato Masaki's first single as a Main Vocalist. Rankings and Achievements Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 160,768* Other Chart Rankings Achievements *Group: 4th consecutive single to debut at #1 in the Weekly Oricon rankings *Group: 1st single to rank #1 on the Billboard Japan Hot Singles Sales. *Group: What is LOVE? - 22nd Music Video to reach 1,000,000 views on YouTube *Group: Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai - 23rd Music Video to reach 1,000,000 views on YouTube *Group: Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa - 24th Music Video to reach 1,000,000 views on YouTube *National: First female group to release 55 singles. *National: First female group to have 55 singles debut in the Oricon Weekly Top 10. Additional Videos モーニング娘。'14 『笑顔の君は太陽さ』(Morning Musume。'14 You bright smile is like the sunshine ) (Dance Shot Ver.)|Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Dance Shot Ver.) モーニング娘。'14 『君の代わりは居やしない』(Morning Musume。'14 No One Can Replace You )(Dance Shot Ver.)|Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai (Dance Shot Ver.) モーニング娘。'14 『What is LOVE?』(Dance Shot Ver.)|What is LOVE? (Dance Shot Ver.) モーニング娘。'14 笑顔の君は太陽さ Close up Ver|Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa (Close-Up Ver.) References Notes # Both events takes place in city of Osaka. Sources External Links *Official Website *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa, Kimi no Kawari wa Iyashinai, What is LOVE? Category:10 Members Line-Up Category:Theme Songs Category:2014 Singles Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:11th Generation Singles In Category:2014 DVDs Category:Morning Musume DVDs Category:Triple A-Side Single Category:English Name Single Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:2014 Number 1 Singles Category:Gold Certification Category:Highest Ranking Single Category:2014 Event Vs